<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Researching Gone Wrong (Gone Sexual) by TheBlueBadazz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452810">Researching Gone Wrong (Gone Sexual)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz'>TheBlueBadazz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bats, Bestiality, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Endowed Monster, F/M, Fake Science, Hung Femboy, Large Cock, M/M, Mad Scientists, Monster Boys, Monsters, Not Really Furry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex In A Cave, ball worship, but kinda, femboy, hyper, sexy science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueBadazz/pseuds/TheBlueBadazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Researching is hard, sexy stuff is easier, so Ms. Hoffmann decided to find the lewdest way to get a biology degree, which she found out was apparently a thing after a five minute google search. And thus began our heroine's quest to bang all the monster guys she can in the name of science. Or something to that effect, she might just have a monster boy kink.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Researching Gone Wrong (Gone Sexual)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A sudden mutation in local bats has caused a panic in a remote South American village, leading to a researcher and her newfound assistant to dive into a nearby cave to study the newly developed creatures in person, leading to a much larger discovery within the depths of the cavern.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the cusp of a cave stood two women, one of German descent with long golden locks, smooth, pale skin, and a lab coat that constantly billowed behind her, despite the lack of wind present at the time. Beside her was a mocha skinned lady with short cropped black hair and plain muscle shirt-khaki combo, watching the slightly taller woman with a concerned gaze. The cause of this was the looming cave before them, one that the German lady had been searching for ever since she had made her way to the jungles of South America, leading to her recruiting the help of this local woman she found in a pub, convincing her after a few drinks. So with a van parked not too far from them, the German lady pushed up her glasses and rolled up the sleeves on her slender arms, prepping to get down and dirty in the cavern.</p>
<p>"Ms. Hoffmann, are you sure you want to go in there, it's very dangerous, women go missing all the time when they venture this far into the jungle. We must be smart about this."</p>
<p>The German lady known as Ms. Hoffmann looked over to her assistant and slowly drew out a tranq gun designed to look like a pistol, winking while aiming the barrel at the cave opening, giving off a large smile as she did so. Ignoring the advice of her peer, the scientist marched herself forwards into the darkness, taking a glow stick and cracking it to cast an orange light around the area. While she did this, the native woman sighed and followed behind after slight hesitation, deciding that she should make sure the German lady survives so that she can actually get paid for her service out in the jungle heat and soon to be dark, dank cave.</p>
<p>The duo delved into the darkness, guided only by the dim orange light in the hands of Ms. Hoffmann, the rather spacious area was quiet with just the occasional sound of dripping water accompanying the ladies as they descended deeper into the cavernous depths. The spacious passageway opened up even farther, leading into an even wider space, the walls stretching out beyond the dim light the taller woman held in her grasp. With a few seconds of pondering, she passed the glow stick to her assistant as she drew another from one of her many jacket pockets, cracking a green stick and tossing it a couple feet out of range of the orange glow, watching it fall down a ledge, to which they carefully make their way over to, looking down at a nearly ten foot drop just in front of them, with slick, smooth stone.</p>
<p>"Jennet, did you remember the rope? Looks like we're going to need it, my genius ingenuity has saved us from a horrid fate here, it's almost painful to have such a wonderful mind. If only you could be half as smart as I, then I wouldn't have even needed to say that."</p>
<p>While the scientist was busy praising herself and belittling her assistant, the native woman drew out a long coil of rope with a slight huff of annoyance, tying one end to a stalagmite and dropping the rest off the edge to allow them a way down, which the German woman eagerly descended, followed swiftly by Jennet. They landed quietly on the stone beneath their feet, their footsteps covered by the constant trickle of liquid hitting the ground in several places throughout the cave, causing the assistant to wrinkle her nose in disgust while Ms. Hoffmann took in a deep whiff of the scent that rose from this area, feeling almost intoxicated by the familiarity of it. But before their minds can understand why the smell rings in their memory, a faint glow in the distance draws their attention, leading to them taking a glow stick each and walking towards the subtly green light as the cave fluids dripped on them, wetting their clothes and causing the smell to grow stronger around them.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the light, they each found startling realizations their own. Ms. Hoffmann's being the source of the light, a group of barrels bearing a radioactive symbol on their sides, filling her eyes with wonder at the scandalous material that was just dumped here. Jennet on the other hand had looked down at the watery liquid now coating her body, feeling slimy and noticing the slight white coloration within the mostly clear substance, and with a closer sniff, she'd recognize it as pre-cum that was soaking her clothes. With each of their discoveries they let out shrill cries, one of glee and one of horror, that echoed through the open area. After a few moments, a multitude of high pitched noises respond back from the ceiling, causing the pair to look upwards at the descending hoard of bats that glided down towards them.</p>
<p>The native booked it, instantly turning and running back to where they came from while the German woman held her arms open in a welcoming gesture as the animals surrounded her. Ms. Hoffmann was able to get a good look at the creatures and found out why they were a problem for the locals, the massively long schlongs hanging limply from their groins, easily a foot in length before erect. Her face flushed with desire as she panted at the sight of the large cocks, despite their beastial bearers, and shot one down with a tranquillizer dart. As the bat hit the stone work, the scientist instantly fell to her knees to grab the animal's oddly humanoid penis, lifting the limp creature up and fitting as much of the flaccid prick into her mouth as she could, savoring the taste of it as the others converged closer to her, taking her clothing in their teeth and ripping them apart, soon leaving the woman nude before the rising members around her.</p>
<p>While Ms. Hoffmann was lost to her libido, Jennet was running her ass off, not even bothering to glance back at the swarm of bats she saw before, which were currently assaulting the German lady. With haste, she kept up her pace and grabbed onto the rope that they'd left, hauling herself up to the ledge. Before she could pull herself over the edge, however, a humanoid figure dropped in front of her, slamming a hefty club shaped object onto her head and knocking her down to the ground below. The fall had knocked the wind out of her and left her laying on her back, in a prime position to be pounced upon by the figure, now able to be seen in the orange light and being reveled as a surprisingly adorable bat-boy, complete with lavender tinted skin, a mop of deep purple hair, large ears sprouting from the sides of his head, and membranous wings connecting his arms to his torso. Though his short stature, soft features, and flared hips give off a feminine impression, the monstrous length resting on the stones beside the native woman told a different story, the stiffening member already surpassing her height in its excitement.</p>
<p>The mocha skinned spelunker was unable to move, still trying to catch her breath from her tumble and awe struck by the throbbing pillar being erected before her eyes. She barely had time to think before the cute beast before he ripped her shorts apart with surprising strength in his thin arms, skipping the foreplay entirely and rearing his flared hips back to press the torso thick prick against her slit, the humanoid bat holding her still as he slowly yet forcefully thrust himself forward, somehow forcing the tip of that tree trunk of a cock into her sodden box. With the giant shaft being forced into her, Jennet couldn't even let out a sound, opening her mouth in a silent scream as her womb was stretched to accommodate the bat's member, bulging out her stomach heavily.</p>
<p>As the monster boy bottomed out inside of the native woman, Ms. Hoffmann strode back up in nothing but her lab coat and with a bat lodged balls deep in her throat, quickly cumming and releasing its grip on her face, allowing the German lady to pull the limp animal off of her and stuff it into a bag she had already filled with the small creatures. She then sat next to her assistant and smiled down towards her stuffed friend, which was met with a slight gurgle from Jennet as the bat began to move once again. With the mammoth member drawing out of her quim, the creature lifted his partner's legs up and pressed her toned thighs against her torso, beginning to fuck her missionary style with loud claps of flesh on wet flesh, the lewd noises echoing throughout the nearly empty cave.</p>
<p>The scientist was getting a bit bored with watching the couple's coital coupling, so she decided to have a bit of fun herself, seeing as all the little ones were stuffed into her sack, she started paying attention to a different one. So after tying the ludicrously sized bag shut to keep the bats from escaping, she made her way behind the pair, watching the beachball sized bollocks bounce with the force of the bat's thrusts for a short time before reaching out to grope the large orbs, feeling up the cum stuffed balls with reverence, pressing her face into the musky sack and giving it a long lick, barely covering any of it with her saliva. Despite the tiny amount of area she covered, Ms. Hoffmann was determined to spit shine those nuts, working hard to worship the beast's sack with her tongue, planting wet kisses every once in a while as she bathed them with her attentions.</p>
<p>While the German was busy on the bat's balls, her assistant was taking a beating as the oversized prick pierced her cervix over and over again, battering her womb with great force, her utter shock and numbness soon subsided, making way for pure pleasure to bury itself into her battered center. She was finally let out a sound, a loud scream that resonated throughout the cave, which hurt the bat's ears, causing him to roughly slam his lips into hers to silence her with a kiss, though it was more of the monster boy licking around the native's open mouth. With their lips loosely locked, Jennet wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, limiting the beast's movement as he thrust shallowly into her depths with reckless abandon.</p>
<p>After a few minutes of their lovemaking, the bat stood up, lifting the mocha skinned woman up to bounce her up and down on his cock, dragging the pale lady up as she hugged his overstuffed nuts. The feminine monster buried his face between the woman's still clothed D cups as she cried out in pleasure, his tongue lapping at the cloth, taking it in his teeth and tearing her white tank top off of her bust. With him now having free reign of her bosom, he latched onto her nipple, suckling on her teat with pure lust. The rough fucking he was putting the woman through proved to be too much for the young beast, his dick throbbing powerfully as his balls clenched upwards, dragging Ms. Hoffmann with them as he let out a high pitched screech, letting out a torrent of his monster seed into Jennet's womb, bloating her innards with a single shot.</p>
<p>Within a few seconds, Jennet's womb expanded outwards like a living condom, her gut exceeding the size of her own body twice over while the monster boy's cum flooded out from her stretched cunt, spilling out onto the scientist's form and painting her waist alabaster with the sheer amount of jizz that sprayed down on her. The native woman spasmed from the surge of pleasure racing up her spine until it reached a peak, causing her to fall limp on his pole while he gripped her hips, slowly lifting her off of him and letting her drop to the ground and lay in a growing puddle of semen, his cock still spurting out a couple extra ropes onto her prone form as it slowly softened, leading to him to collapse on top of his worn out partner, passing out on top of her and leaving Ms. Hoffmann sitting on her knees behind the pair, licking up some of the sperm that coated her lower half, sighing contently.</p>
<p>The German lady stood up and stared at the bag of bats, the unconscious bat, and finally her filled assistant, frowning slightly as she wondered how she was supposed to carry them out of the cave. This seemed like a job for science, so she struck a quick pose before making her way out of the cave and into the open air. Looking down at her scandalous state, she decided to get cleaned up before going to find some more help, knowing that she wasn't going to be able to lift all of them out of the cave. So she got into her van and drove off, returning soon after with pants and a crew of construction workers to bring out her research samples, which turned out to be everything in the cave, including a few cum-stained rocks. She had the men load Jennet, the monster boy, and the bag of bats into her van, and with a parting wave, drove off into the jungle without a second thought, leaving the tired workers stranded near the cave with no provisions...</p>
<p>No one ever heard from them again, which sucks, but hey, Ms. Hoffmann got her sexy bat-boy, dozens of actual bats, and a nice breeding bitch for them, so that's a net positive for now at least.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I spent a month on this and it worries me, comment telling me how much I suck and all that good stuff.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>